


Happy endings are pretty lies.

by CowardlyCode



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: FIGHT ME YOU TURDS, SLIIIIGHTLY ANGSTY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 16:33:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7515304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CowardlyCode/pseuds/CowardlyCode
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the end.<br/>The rebellion leader's top people have been taken down, and she's the only one left. But, if she's going down, she's going down by the hands of an old friend.<br/>(( Explanation is in the beginning of the story lmao forgive me this is so dumb.))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy endings are pretty lies.

(( let me explain myself  
to those who dont know, this is for my twitter rp thing that I had muse for?? lmao. To sum it up, my oc Ruby just sorta rebels against the Red Army (sort of an au where tord takes over the fucking world) and well, before that she was in it, and her and Tord were decent friends, they respected each other greatly etc etc. She was never in for the cause, she was there for other reasons, so she left it, only to figure out that it actually turned successful and he sorta took over the world?? So, she starts a rebellion against his army. That's all I'll give you the rest later :^).))

This is it.  
It can't end like this, but it will.  
The scent of gun powder and, er, blood was in the air, and it was painful.  
It smelled like death, actually.  
She was cornered.  
Smoke is everywhere, and it's stinging her eyes.  
A gun is pointed at the horn-haired gentleman in front of her, and it's in her hands.  
"..One step farther and I'll shoot your boss right in the head. I'm not afraid." She said, her voice shaky, to the two men next to him.  
"...give it up, Ruby. It isn't gonna work."  
"I-I can't let it end like this, Paul."  
The gentleman otherwise known as Red Leader, let out a short, harsh, laugh. A bitter sound. He takes a step foward. 

"...So much for long time, no see, huh?" He muses.  
She backs into the wall even more, gripping her gun even tighter. God, it's been years since she's heard that voice. Flashbacks start.  
She was shaking in her boots in his office, a small nervous grin on her face. 'I respect you greatly, Ruby.'  
"...I won't hesitate."  
"I know you won't." Instead of holding his gun, he's holding out his hand.  
She looks amazed, staring at his hand in surprise. She knows it's fake.  
"...Now, it's quite dirty down there, care for some help up?" He laughed again.  
She doesn't take it, standing up on her own, still gripping her gun.  
Suddenly, everything's a blur, she shoots. Only a small click is heard and everything goes dark.


End file.
